Erebor
by UnfathomableEnigma
Summary: Times in the lives of Fíli and Kíli during the Quest for Erebor. No brother romance, only FAMILY moments! Will include Thorin, Bilbo, and Gandalf in some chapters! Childhood memories, severe injuries, and humorous times will all be part of the package. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Enjoy! :D! The Hobbit now out on DVD... YAY YAY YAY!
1. Chapter 1

**Erebor**

**Chapter 1**

**Kili POV**

As the fire burned brightly in the deep darkness of the forest, I looked at my uncle, Thorin. He caught my eye from across the camp and smiled. I waved back at him, chuckling slightly. Uncle Thorin; though he was very composed and a little reserved, I still knew the "motherly" side of him. You know, the one that came out when Fíli and I are hurt, upset or even the least bit scared, he would come over and sit beside us, always comforting.

Suddenly, I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder. As I looked around wildly, I noticed it was my brother, Fíli. He stared back at me, grinning ear to ear. That's Fili for you, constantly joking.

"What'cha Thinkin' about?" He asked, still smiling.

"Just… remembering." I replied, looking down.

"Remembering what?" Fíli questioned, skepticism creeping into his voice.

"When we were children, and you used to carry me around on your back and throw your arms out, telling me you would someday be the first ever flying dwarf." I laughed, pushing my brother in the shoulder.

"I remember doing that, and you would laugh your little head off the whole time." Fíli chuckled heartily, draping an arm around my shoulders.

We were both pulled into the memories at the same time…

_Fíli dashing through the Blue Mountain town, his arms spread out to the sides like wings, claiming loudly that he would one day fly high above the mountains and reclaim Erebor, of course taking "his AMAZING brother" along as his sidekick._

_When they were younger- and sometimes to this day- jumping on their uncle and exclaiming "Uncle Thwowin" in a manner never thought fit for the Royal Line of Durin. He would catch them both and carry them back inside to their mother._

_When they began training, their uncle was equally impressed with their skills and soon invited to join him on The Quest for Erobor. The way both brothers cheered, whooped and jumped around as if they'd been appointed king already. _

_Just earlier this very morning, Fíli trying desperately to wake him up and not really succeeding in that quest. Thorin eventually had to step in, exclaiming "FÍLI!" as loud as he could, causing Kíli to jump and look around wildly, worried about his brother above all else._

"Dinner is served!" Bofur yelled cheerily, clapping both Fíli and I on the shoulders, his hat shifted from a long nights work. We immediately jumped up, scurrying over to get our food before Bombur gobbled it all up.

"Fíli," I inquired. He glanced at me, motioning for me to speak. "Do you think Thorin approves of me?"

I could see his mouth open to make a joke, but then, seeing the expression on my face, he thought otherwise. "Well, I couldn't see why he wouldn't, Kíli. You're a great warrior, a loyal nephew, and most importantly, a great brother." Suddenly, Fíli enveloped me in a hug so tight I thought I would snap in half.

"Thanks Fíli, you are too," I said into his shoulder, "The greatest."

**AN:**

**Thank you for reading, adventure and more Fili/Kili/Thorin awesomeness to come later! For now, I hope you enjoyed my non-brother romance story and PLEASE R&R!**

**Please continue reading, it means a lot to me!**

**:D 3 ;) :() -/\-*\o/* (shark attacking a cheerleader!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Erebor**

**Chapter 2**

**Fili POV**

My brother, Kíli, trudged through the forest behind me. An occasional groan escaped his lips- Thorin had woken him early this morning to make breakfast- and his feet dragged on the ground as we walked.

"What's wrong with Kíli?" Bilbo, the hobbit, asked him.

"Thorin had to wake him up early today, he hates that." I replied, smiling back at Kíli when he wasn't looking.

"How old is Kíli," Bilbo asked, then, clearing his throat, he continued. "I mean, in hobbit years?"

I quickly did the math in my head, coming out with a surprising number. "Eighteen" I said.

"REALLY!" The hobbit exclaimed, staring at me in surprise.

"I guess so…" I looked back at my beloved brother, thinking silently to myself that _he was too young to go on this journey!_

"How old is he in dwarf years, then." Bilbo asked me, breaking my musings.

"Seventy-seven." I stated, more confidently.

"How old are you?"

"Eighty-two." That was right, Kíli and I are five years apart.

Bilbo thought for a minute before finally coming to a solution. "That makes you nineteen, in hobbit years."

"Wow, that's young!" I exclaimed.

"What?" A voice said from behind me, starling me.

"Kíli!" I yelled. "Did you know you are only EIGHTEEN in hobbit years!"

"Wow, that's young!" He said, voice a little higher., snorting a little. _Wow, we are a lot alike. _I thought, glancing at Kíli.

"No wonder we're still children at heart, right brother?" Kíli nodded, bumping lightly into me as we continued to walk, Bilbo trailing beside us.

"Kíli, how do you do it?" Bilbo asked my brother, eyes full of wonder.

"Do what?"

"Journey this far, and you, too, Fíli?" He asked quietly, an inquiring look on his face.

"We just. do it… it's easy." Kíli replied, smiling a wide, lop-sided smile.

"Yeah, that's what Fíli and Kíli, the awesome, do. Right, brother?" I asked, elbowing Kili in the ribs.

"Yeah!" He said as Bilbo walked off to join Gandalf, who greeted him kindly and continued taking to Dori."By the way, I like that."

'What?"

"Fíli and Kíli, the awesome." He laughed, a hearty sound that caused everyone around to smile and walk a little lighter.

That was when we heard the roaring sound that could only be one thing:

_Orcs…_

**Thank you to all my reviewers, favoriters and followers for being awesome! I also hope you love my little cliffy there…! **

**This will continue to be non-romance, only family and will stay K+!**

**BTW: Hobbit years= Human years!**

**:D 3 -/\-*\o/***

**3= heart**

**You guys ROCK!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Erebor**

**Chapter 3**

**Thorin POV**

I sprang around, pulling my sword- the legendary Ocrist- out of its sleeve. My nephews, Fíli and Kíli, did the same. Kili aiming his bow behind him as Fíli drew his dual swords. They stood back-to-back, ready to fight.

Suddenly, a large Warg launched itself out of the trees and landed on Bofur. Kíli immediately jumped to his defense, shooting the monster in the head before it could even look up. For a young dwarf, he had a very precise aim.

Next thing I knew, we were all being attacked by Orcs and Wargs alike.

"KÍLI!" I heard Fili exclaim. I glanced at my nephews quickly, and was very shocked by what I saw:

Fíli, crouched on the ground, clutching a severely injured Kili and simultaneously fighting off their impending enemies.

That sparked a memory inside me…

_Fíli and Kíli, barely taller than my legs, were dashing through their house as Dis yelled at them to stop. Eventually, she stopped, coming to the conclusion that they would be fine. Though, minutes after she stopped, we heard Fíli yell, at the very top of his lungs, "KÍLI!"._

_"Fíli?" Dis said. "Kíli?" She immediately darted off to where she had last seen her young sons, in their room._

_"Mama help! Kíli got hurt!" Fíli yelled, pointing to his baby brother, who was lying on the floor and clutching his arm to his chest, whimpering. _

_"Mama?" The young dwarf whined, opening his earth-brown eyes. _

_"Fíli, what HAPPENED!" Dis screeched, turning on her eldest son._

_"He fell, on his arm, when we were playing… battle. I tried to ask him what happened, b- but he wouldn't answer." _

_I spoke up, finally. "We should get to a healer, they will figure out what is wrong."_

_We did. And soon, it turned out Kíli's arm was broken and that it would be fine in less than a moon._

"Balin," I exclaimed. "Help Fíli and Kíli, NOW!"

"Yes, sir." He immediately killed his Orc and headed over to the distressed younglings. The rest of us kept fighting, albeit very worriedly, but fighting none-the-less.

This time, Kíli's injuries were much worse than a broken arm. He had a knife wound in his side,- that would not easily be dealt with- A scratch on his shoulder from the Wargs, and an infection from the Warg bite on his arm.

Meanwhile, Fíli was most likely mentally cursing himself for letting this happen, though he still remained by his brother's side every moment he could.

**3rd chapter and Kili is now hurt… DUH DUH DUUUUUUUH! This is where the "severe injuries" part in the summary comes in, just in case you were wondering. **

**Thank you to all my loyal readers and all those who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed my story, it means a lot. (this being my first Hobbit fic and all, so yeah)**

**:D 3 :() -/\-*\o/***

**I will update soon, promise!**


	4. AN: Please read!

**AN:**

**Sorry guys, I'm just in the middle of a minor writers block for this story, so an update might take a few more days!**

**Please continue reading, I promise to update soon-ish!**

**FÍLI AND KÍLI WILL RETURN!**

**:D 3 :() -/\-*\o/***


	5. Chapter 4

**Erebor**

**Chapter 4**

**Fíli POV**

The Wargs had left a long time ago, but I still found myself glancing over my shoulder as Balin worked furiously on my little brother. The elder dwarf mumbled to himself constantly: "Next, we should wrap this wound… Fix up that scratch… set that bone." It made me sick, listening to him talk about doing that to my brother.

Kíli remains unconscious, even though my stomach growls furiously while his head rests in my lap.

"You should really get some food, laddie." Bofur says as he comes to sit beside me. The usual recipient of Kíli's _antics_, Bofur knows Kíli as well as Thorin… only because nobody knows him as well as I do.

"Yeah, will you watch him? I'll be right back." I ask the slightly older dwarf as I walk away.

"Sure, laddie. I'll take care of him."

When I arrive at the fire pit, Bombur greets with a loud grunt and Thorin stands up to walk with me.

"Fíli, can I talk to you?" My uncle, the rightful heir of Durin, says quietly.

"Sure, but… not too long, please. Kíli needs me." I reply, following him out of the clearing. As I look over my shoulder, I see Bofur, holding Kíli's head in his lap as he talked mindlessly to Balin, who was undoubtedly trying to work.

"Okay." Thorin agrees, placing a large hand on my shoulder. "You're a good brother Fíli, you know that, right?" The question takes me by surprise, Thorin is never this… tender?

"I guess so. I could be better though."

"Fíli, I used to wish you were _my _brother!" The exiled dwarf king yells, looking at me with a new air of respect on his face.

"_What?_" I exclaim in wonder and excitement. Thorin and I, we were close; but I never thought. Never thought he would say that!

"Well, go be with your brother." I place my hand on my uncle's shoulder, smiling for the first time in what felt like forever before walking off to find Kíli.

_"Fíwi, you're the besets big brother ever." I hear one night as I lay in bed. It's Kíli. The young dwarfing lays in the large bed beside me as Thorin snores on the couch. _

_"And you're the GREATEST baby brother ever, too." I reply, though Kíli frowns at me through the darkness._

_"I'm __not__ a baby, Fíwi!" He yells, and Thorin stops snoring. "Don't call me that."_

_"Okay, okay. Little brother, you've woken uncle." I say, trying to quiet him. _

_"Oh." Kíli says as Thorin barges in, bags under his eyes. "Whoops, sowwy, uncle Thowin."_

_The first time Kíli shot a bow was the day we realized he _truly_ special. Dwarves can never shoot bows, it's just not in Durin blood._

_But he was _just so good! _Perfect aim, every time. Now, he might never be able to shoot again, thanks to his broken wrist, But, if I know Kíli , he'll shoot, he'll fight, anyway. _

_He had hit the target right in the center, No stress, just aim. And serenity. The only time my little brother was ever calm was when he was shooting, the greatest remedy for any hot-heated dwarf._

_From then on, he was Kíli the greatest dwarfish archer to ever walk Middle-Earth. _

"Master Balin, is he doing okay?" Those were the first words out of my mouth when I sat down to reclaim my place, holding Kíli.

"Yes, I believe he will pull through, laddie." The great dwarf replies, looking up at me from his perch beside his tools.

"THANK VALAR!" I exclaim, stroking Kíli's hair.

"What?" Dwalin asks as the company gathers around. Thorin stoops beside me, his hand resting on Kíli's forehead protectively.

"He'll live."

**Thank you for all who are **_**still**_** reading this… I luv u guys!**

**Totally my fav story (by me) and totally my best. Fíli and Kíli rock! Legolas too, but he's not dwarf, so… :P**

**Plz continue to READ AND REVEIW, it means a lot to me!**

**:D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Erebor**

**Chapter 5**

**Kíli POV**

I awoke to the sound of chatter and the quiet rustle of leaves underfoot. I could tell from the way I was swaying that someone was carrying me. _Fíli _was my first thought, then _Dwalin, _then _Thorin._ When I heard the rough chaffing of leather against armor, I knew it was my uncle; the exiled dwarf king of Erebor.

"Kíli?" I hear.

"Whaaaa…" The groan that escapes my lips in nearly inaudible, even to my ears.

"KÍLI!" Someone yells. _I know that voice. _It's Fíli!

"Fí (cough) li." My chest hurts. Everything hurts. Fíli will help me.

"Thorin, set him down." My older brother commands, kneeling beside me. "You okay, little brother?" _He still calls me that, after all these years. _I'd always hated it when he called me "baby", it made me feel weak.

"Sorta." I grunt. Fíli chuckles.

"So cynical." I hear as my brother pats the top of my head.

"Says you!" I reply hotly; always the first to fume.

"Oooooh, okay. It's on, _baby brother!" _Fíli yells, grabbing my arm and pulling me up to face him.

"Whatever, _blondie!" _I exclaim, laughing at him.

"Hey!" Fíli yells, punching me in the shoulder.

"Ooowwwww." My complaint rings throughout the company, everyone turning to look at me at the same time.

"I'm so sorry, Kíli! Are you okay?" Fíli yells as he grabs my hand, looking at me with concern in his eyes. The pain in my shoulder slowly ebbed away as Fíli sat next to me, mentally cursing himself.

"It's okay, Fíli." I say later in the night. My brother looks at me with such an expression on his face that it makes me feel like a child all over again.

"Thanks Kíli, you're the best little brother ever." He says, placing a light hand on my shoulder.

"And you're the 'bestest' big brother ever!"

**Okay, I read somewhere that Fíli and Thorin die in the Battle of Five Armies but KÍLI LIVES! Then he ends up dating an ELF! **

**Just an assumption, but all signs point to "yes"**

**Thank you for being amazing readers and reviewers… will update soon!**

**:D**


	7. AN: Yes, another one, READ ME!

**AN: Plz Read!**

**Hey guys!**

**As you know, my writers block is overhand I am writing again… YAY!**

**Well, if you look on IMDB The Hobbit, part 3, the you will see that Kíli stars, even though he is supposed to die in the second one. And I read that he starts dating an elf lady that comes in LATER! Just check… expect an update soon!**

**Plz keep reading & reviewing, I luv reviews!**

**:D**


End file.
